Lucy Stone
|Address = Apartment 2I, Palm Woods |Occupation(s) = Singer-songwriter, musician |Aliases = None |Family = Mrs. Stone Mr. Stone Unnamed Brother |Friends = Carlos Garcia Logan Mitchell James Diamond Kendall Knight Camille Roberts Jo Taylor |Interests = songwriting |Education = Unknown |Talent = Singing and songwriting |First appearance = Big Time Rocker |Relationships = Beau (Ex) Kendall Knight (Ex) James Diamond (boyfriend) |Enemies = Beau |Last appearance = |Portrayed By = Malese Jow}} Lucille Elizabeth "Lucy" StoneHer parents said her full name in this episode (Malese Jow) is an aspiring singer-songwriter and musician who came to The Palm Woods in hopes of being a rock star. Appearance Lucy is a rocker. She has black hair with several red highlights in it. She is mostly seen wearing black. One of her trade marks is her a black jacket that she seen wearings most of the time. Personality Lucy is a tough, independent, sweet girl. She's aware that the guys are "nuts" (Big Time Secrets) but she still hangs out with them. Her personality is similar to Kendall's which makes them challenge each other (Big Time Returns). She is independent and tough (Big Time Rocker) but she also has a soft side (Big Time Surprise). Background Season 2 The first episode she appears in is Big Time Rocker. She is considered a rock star and according to the band, Big Time Rush, she's cool. When the guys see her for the first time, their faces turn into expressions of shock. James and Carlos both have crushes on her, and throughout the episode, Big Time Rocker, they compete for her heart. Eventually, she deceives them, and in the end, they are placed in the "friend zone." She appears stubborn, but she is also very outgoing. In Big Time Rocker, she calls Big Time Rush's music "cute," and says it doesn't rock. Kendall, insulted, continuously fails to convince her that Big Time Rush's music does rock. Fortunately, Lucy does become convinced when she sees the boys block traffic to perform their song, Paralyzed. Lucy appears again in Big Time Secret, and it is shown that the guys have formed a friendship with her. Throughout the episode, she helps Camille, Kendall, and Logan, for Camille and Kendall seem to be keeping a secret from Logan. Lucy also appears in Big Time Move. Towards the end of the episode, she watches Big Time Rush perform All Over Again. During the concert, she smiles and winks at Kendall (although in Big Time Returns she claims she did not wink at Kendall). This shows that Lucy may be developing a crush on Kendall. Season 3 After Big Time Rush come back from their All over the World tour she and Kendall start to date, only to be interrupted by Jo coming back from filming her movie in New Zealand. In Big Time Double Date, it shows that she lied to her parents by saying that she is studying and performing classical music. She is afraid they may not accept her music, but they end up compromising with Kendall's help. Season 4 After being dumped by Kendall in Big Time Decision, she released a CD about her relationship and break-up with Kendall and it becomes a great hit. She, as of the episode Big Time Tests, is on a European Tour but comes back to see James in the finale Big Time Dreams and they end up becoming a couple. Relationships Lucy is a friendly girl who enjoys spending time with BTR and Camille. She said in Big Time Scandal that she loves the guys. She is really close with BTR. 'Kendall' (See Kucy) Kendall and Lucy are close friends. Their first encounter is in Big Time Rocker. In the beginning, they don't start out as friends; Kendall is offended when Lucy calls Big Time Rush's music "cute." Throughout the episode, Kendall tries proving to Lucy that Big Time Rush's music rocks. Eventually, she is convinced when she sees them performing Paralyzed and blocking traffic. Soon, a friendship is formed. In Big Time Secret, Lucy and Kendall are seen hanging out with Camille and the guys. In the episode, Lucy has to keep a secret for Kendall (and Camille). Lucy and Kendall's relationship is also acknowledged in Big Time Move. While the boys are performing All Over Again, Lucy smiles and winks at Kendall. This may be hinting that Lucy has a crush on Kendall. Another sign that she for sure has a crush on Kendall is that in the episode, "Big Time Returns" James has called dibs on Lucy and when Lucy finds out, she calls dibs on Kendall and kisses him on the cheek. At the end she claims she never winked at Kendall to both Kendall and James, and that she just had dust in her eye. Then Lucy walks away and Kendall and James face each other and Kendall looks over James shoulder and Lucy turns and winks at him. Kendall then faces James again and asks, "Is it dusty today?" and James replies, "No...?" Kendall then looks at Lucy again and she gives him a flirty smile and wave. I also believe she gives him another wink. In Big Time Double Date, Kendall helps Lucy continue lying to her parents about why she is in LA. At the end, they are shown holding hands. In Big Time Surprise, Kendall tries to ask Lucy out on a date, but gets interrupted by her ex-boyfriend Beau. Kendall later uses an elevator but when it opens he sees Beau kissing another girl. He uses James, Jett Stetson, and Camille to try and save Lucy from being brokenhearted. On the final attempt, he tries to capture what Beau is doing, but Beau breaks the camera. Then Lucy appears and confesses she heard everything, so Beau leaves and says everyone is crazy. Lucy says he is right and then she looks at Kendall and says and amazing. James and Jett push the two into the elevator and Kendall finally asks Lucy out. Then when the elevator opens it shows Lucy and Kendall kissing. But then Jo appears seeing them kiss. In Big Time Decision Kendall must choose between Lucy or Jo. In Big Time Scandal, Lucy returned with a breakup song about her getting dumped by Kendall. In the beginning Kendall seemed happy for Lucy because of her hit song. Later Kendall found out he got stoned (swifted) and seemed suprised. Kendall says Lucy's song is great but then he says "we werent officially going out." Lucy then becomes mad at Kendall. In Lucy's press conference Lucy is about to say who the jerk face is when Carlos pointed out that Kendall was confused and didn't mean to hurt Lucy's feelings. When Lucy heard the words come out of Carlos's mouth she says the jerk faces were combinations of guys she dated and also points out that she and Kendall had half a date and a kiss and it was very sweet. Lucy then winks at Kendall then leaves. Kendall then says thank you. In the end Lucy returns to the Palm Woods. Kendall seemed suprised that Lucy had returned. In Big Time Lies, Lucy winks at Kendall when she was heading to the pool. She agreed to be friends with him(and Jo) and said she didn't came back to the palm woods to start drama. Lucy appears in the elevator waiting for him. Lucy backs Kendall against the elevators walls and also stops the elevator by pressing the emergency button. Lucy was inches away from kissing Kendall but he runs away. Lucy was sad that Kendall ran away. She spoke of song titles like 'He will be mine' and 'Blow you a kiss.' She smiles at him gratefully and also blows him a kiss. Kendall looked suprized when she blew him a kiss. She compliments Kendall, whom was wearing his moms pants. Lucy looks down at the floor, sad because of what she's done. She says that she doesn't want to get back with Kendall and that she only wanted to have ideas on writing a song. Carlos In Big Time Rocker, Carlos forms a crush on Lucy. During the episode, he competes against James for her heart. Unfortunately, Lucy doesn't feel the same way, and she would much rather be friends. In the end, Carlos does agree to be friends, and he remains in the "friend zone." 'James ' (See Jucy) In Big Time Rocker, James forms a crush on Lucy. During the episode, he competes against Carlos for her heart. Just like Carlos, Lucy also doesn't feel the same way about James. Eventually, James agrees to be friends with Lucy, and just like Carlos, he remains in the "friend zone." In Big Time Returns, James has a huge crush on Lucy! He calls "dibs" on her. James gets mad at Kendall for just talking with her and makes him run half a mile in his underwear. James still has a crush on her afterwards. In a promo for Season 4, James is seen trying to impress her with a snake around his neck. In Big Time Scandal when James says plans he says how he will make out with Lucy. Also at the end of the episode, when we find out Lucy will move back into the Palmwoods, James smiles and says "She will be mine." In Big Time Lies, James was flirting with Lucy. Lucy just looked at him and said she rather eat hair. He says "You will be mine." Also when he was soda bowling with Carlos he said if he stricks in it means Lucy totally likes him and they will be dating soon. He also says he's soda bowling for 'Love.' In Big Time Bonus, With his (James) bonus, James decides to buy a snake to impress Lucy. James was flirting with her with his new snake around his neck. In Big Time Pranks 2, James and Lucy compete against their friends for the tittle of King and Queen of Pranks. Gustavo tries to prank her but James saves her by jumping in front of her. Resulting in Lucy falling for him and try to kiss him but they are interrupted by confetti falling on them. In Big Time Rides, James buys a motorcycle to try to impress Lucy and they nearly went on their first date until James crashed through the wall. In Big Time Tests James was depressed because of Lucy is in an European tour. He buys magazines to check if he would be a good boyfriend. In Big Time Dreams, Lucy comes back for the 24th Annual Tween Choice Awards and James is mad at her because she didn't say goodbye to him when she left. She later admits she came back for James and they share their first kiss. Logan In the beginning, Logan seems to be the only band member who doesn't interact with Lucy. Somehow, they do become good friends. In Big Time Secret, Lucy helps Logan spy on Kendall and Camille. Logan forces her to find out what is going on between Kendall and Camille. Camille Camille and Lucy seem to be friends. It isn't shown that they talk too much, but they do hang out together. Usually when they're hanging out, the guys are with them. In Big Time Secret, Lucy keeps a secret for Camille (and Kendall) from Logan. In Big Time Surprise it's said that Camille is Lucy's best friend at the Palm Woods. Jo In Big Time Decision, Jo returned to the Palm Woods and Lucy introduce herself to her. Jo was kind of shock and asked if Lucy and Kendall were dating causing Kendall to panic and avoid them for the rest of the day. Both of them decided to leave the Palm Woods if Kendall didn't choose them just to avoid a heartbreak. Since Ken dall choose Jo, Lucy ended leaving the Palm Woods. In Big Time Scandal , Lucy returned to the picture when she released an album about being dumped by Kendall. In the beginning Jo got mad at Lucy for swifting Kendall. Jo and Kendall tried to save the band's image after the album started to give BTR bad publicity. Jo thinks Lucy is nice for not saying her song was about Kendall. When Lucy returned to the Palm Woods Jo seemed suprised and a little angry. In Big Time Lies, Jo(with Kendall) feels awkward when Lucy has moved back to the Palm Woods. Jo tells Kendall to not go in the elevator with anyone, meaning not go in with Lucy. In the end Kendall tells Jo that he was with Lucy in the elevator. Lucy comes and says that she doesn't want to get back with Kendall, she only wanted ideas to write new music. In the end Jo and Lucy become friends. Trivia *In Big Time Decision, she said that if Kendall chooses Jo, she would leave the Palm Woods. Kendall did choose Jo, so Lucy left. *In Season 4, Lucy released an album about being dumped by Kendall and it becomes a huge hit. *Scott Fellow intended for Lucy Stone to stay in the Palm Woods which explained the video No Idea but Malese gave a notice at the end of Big Time Decision that she had a project in doors, and as the contract said she could leave the program if the artist was offered work on a short film. Finally the decision had to be make and was decided and Scott had to choose Jo instead of Lucy as he planned. *Scott Fellows about Lucy returns: The note of a new celebrity “less known” saw that Cher Lloyd was perfect for the project I had in mind. And talk again with the issue of Jendall vs Kucy. Since the songwriting style of Taylor Swift to break up with someone could be a good way to show how Kendall would feel when Lucy “left”, so I decided it would be a good way for Malese to return to the program again, the rocker as it is. *In Big Time Scandal, it's revealed that Lucy is signed to Galactic Records. *Lucy has dated two members of Big Time Rush, Kendall and James. *In Big Time Rocker , she says she is allergic to flowers and doesn't like chocolate. *During her stay in Palmwoods, she stayed in apartment 3B (As seen on Big Time Rocker) before leaving Palmwoods, and then 2I after returning to Palmwoods (First revealed in Big Time Lies, and then seen on screen in Big Time Bonus) Appearances Season 2 *Big Time Rocker *Big Time Secrets *Big Time Interview (Flashback only) *Big Time Move Season 3 *Big Time Returns *Big Time Double Date *Big Time Surprise *Big Time Decision *Big Time Bloopers (Flashback only) Season 4 *Big Time Scandal *Big Time Lies *Big Time Bonus *Big Time Pranks 2 *Big Time Rides *Big Time Tests (Cameo) *Big Time Awards Show Reference Gallery Stone, Lucy Stone, Lucy Stone, Lucy Stone, Lucy Stone, Lucy